Compañia
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Si Killua hubiera sabido que lo que necesitaba se lo daría precisamente ese payaso, loco, pervertido y pedofilo, posiblemente las cosas no habrían ido tan bien. Hisoka/Killua, mención leve de Leorio/Kurapika. Gracias por leer y dejad review! w


El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de su humilde, pero bien ubicado apartamento en el barrio decente de la ciudad de Kaebai. Su estancia se alargaría tanto como su cliente lo prolongara, era un hombre buscado por varios sicarios de mafias y necesitaba de una protección eficiente, ¿cuál era mejor protección de psicópatas asesinos que la de otro psicópata asesino? Hisoka se había ganado una buena reputación por su eficiente trabajo, mataba a todo el que se le ordenaba sin preguntar, sin remordimientos, sin quejas, solamente por el dinero. Aunque dependiendo del objetivo u objetivos, se conformaba con el puro placer que le recorría por las venas al matar, mutilar o torturar a sus presas.

Sinceramente, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto, que al abrir la puerta se encontrara con el pequeño niño de la famosa familia de asesinos, aquella en la montaña Kukuru, sentado en el sofá apoyando los pies en la pequeña mesa enfrente al mueble, viendo la tele con una expresión aburrida. La situación era casi graciosa, bueno sinceramente para Hisoka lo era y muy entretenida además.

¿Cuales eran las posibilidades de que Killua Zoldyck viniera voluntariamente a su apartamento y actuara con esa arrogancia natural como si estuviera en su propia casa?

Dejó las bolsas sobre la otra única mesa en la habitación principal y se apoyó en el sofá mirando al menor, que no le prestaba atención alguna a él, o lo fingía, era obvio que la tele no era su fuente de inspiración precisamente.

-¿Debo preocuparme de que hayas venido?-preguntó cantarín acercándose a la cabecita blanca y apoyando su barbilla en ella mirando ahora la tele-¿Has venido a matarme?

-No. Solo me aburría-contestó inclinando la cabeza para liberarse del contacto.

Hisoka sonrió.

-Ah~los niños de hoy en día son tan crueles...-suspiró mientras llevaba la bolsa de la comida a la nevera para evitar que se extraviara.

Killua le siguió con la mirada, sonriendo un poco. Cuando Hisoka volvió de la cocina traía en su mano una bolsa de galletitas de azúcar y chocolate, los ojos azules se ampliaron y se puso a saltar en el sofá pidiendo las galletas como un niño pequeño.

El pelirrojo se las dio encantado, y cuando el niño se despistó le rodeo con los brazos y lo sentó en su regazo mientras él se quitaba los zapatos sentándose en el sofá. Killua le echó una mirada desafiante, sin embargo, sin dejar de comer las galletitas o intentar liberarse.

-Creo que es lo justo por comprarte galletas-dijo acunando el cuerpo entre sus brazos para acomodarlo mejor contra él sin pudor alguno.

Killua suspiró, permitiendo que le abrazara un poco más fuerte contra su pecho.

-Yo no te he pedido que me las compraras-comentó sin embargo, no tenía sentido discutirle, tampoco le importaba estar así, se sentía bien y él actualmente necesitaba su compañía.

Hisoka le acarició la cabecita blanca, con suavidad, como hacía con los pocos juguetes que le conquistaban, aunque nunca pensó que fuese Killua.

Killua casi ronroneó por las caricias, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de ellas.

Todo comenzó hace unas semanas...

xXFlash BackxX

Killua miraba el barco que se dirigía a la isla de Merony, en la que el padre de Gon, Ging había citado a su hijo, solo, por lo que Kurapika, Leorio y Killua se tenían que quedar al margen.

Obviamente confirmaron que era el padre de Gon antes de dejar al chico partir, sin saber exactamente cuándo volvería aunque sabían que lo haría porque les hizo una promesa. A Killua no le gustó la idea, siempre fue desconfiado y no quería dejar a Gon, quería irse con él, aunque fuese en las maletas. Su amigo le suplicó que no intentara seguirle, esto sería una reunión padre e hijo de la que no sabría como manejarla hasta llegar allí.

Y Kurapika y Leorio habían hecho planes de pareja, por lo que solo significaba una cosa, Killua debería arreglárselas solo, le dejaron dinero suficiente para un mes si eso.

A pesar de que sabía que era por su amigo, no pudo evitar sentir un apretón en el pecho que le dolía, y mucho.

Ya habían pasado horas y era de noche, Killua se había quedado en el mismo sitio de pie, quizás esperando un rayo de esperanza y que al final fuese una trampa de la que Gon escapó, y volviese nadando, sí, eso sería típico de él.

Al no tratarse de esa situación, aburrido y cansado de esperar, su atención se dirigió a unas luces a la otra punta del puerto, "Una feria" pensó parpadeando, no recordaba la última vez que fue a una, pero sabia una cosa seguro:

-¡DULCES!-gritó con alegría corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la iluminada feria.

Todo a su alrededor, las atracciones, las paradas, tiendas, juegos, música mezclada, el olor y el ambiente le levantó el ánimo enseguida. Fue yendo de un lado a otro buscando diferentes tiendas de dulces.

Hizo una montaña en sus brazos que le duró acerca de cinco u ocho minutos acabarse, no sabía si montarse en las atracciones, no parecían tan divertidas como para la gente normal eran.

Sin embargo, pasó por delante de una tienda a la que nadie se acercaba, pero sin duda, los premios eran enormes. El peluche de un panda gigante parecía estar llamándole a gritos.

Se acercó al tendero y le pidió bolas, era el típico juego de los conos gigantes, habría como veinte conos colocados en pirámide. Killua sonrió con arrogancia tirando la pelota y derribando casi todos los bolos, dejando unos cinco en pie.

-¡Toma! ¿Lo ha visto?-dijo señalando los conos tirados en el suelo.

-Ha...los he visto-dijo un hombre con cara de amargado con unos treinta y tantos cargando sobre él.

-¡Bien, quiero el panda!-gritó con ilusión señalando el panda.

-De eso nada chaval, son todos los conos o nada.

-¿¡Eehh?!

-Es un premio grande, ¿creías que era tan fácil?

Killua gruñó cogiendo la segunda bola y tirándola, dejando un solo bolo. La mirada del hombre era inflexible mientras recolocaba de nuevo los bolos. "Esta es la buena" la tercera bola tiró todos los bolos, pero el hombre astuto, se "tropezó" pareciendo que su peso tiró los bolos y no la bola.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale!-acusó el niño enfadado.

-¡Gomen, gomen!-se disculpo con gotas de sudor, pero por dentro se reía "Ni te creas que te voy a dejar ganar, mocoso".

Killua tiró la última bola contra los bolos, tirando casi todos, quedaba uno tambaleándose y a punto de caerse, pero el hombre tocó un botón que magnetizó el bolo dejándolo estático.

-Oh, lo siento, puedes probar suerte la próxima-sonrió retorcidamente

.

Killua ya no aguantaba más, sintió como sus instintos asesinos le empezaban a susurrar peligrosamente al oído, "mátalo". Lo hubiera hecho si no fuese por la presencia que apareció detrás de él.

-Oh, pero si es mi segunda fruta preferida-canturreó el hombre pelirrojo y pederasta que Killua conocía perfectamente-¿Y donde esta Ringo-chan?

A Killua le resbaló una gota por la frente al ver como el mayor buscaba como un niño a su amigo.

-No está por aquí pedófilo, ahora vete-dijo mientras estaba a punto de asesinar al tendedero.

-¿Mmmh? ¿A qué viene esa hostilidad tan pequeña? Normalmente me echas con más originalidad-preguntó mirando al hombre.

-Oi, niño, o pruebas otra vez o te largas, que me espantas la clientela-gruñó el hombre, sinceramente el otro tío tampoco era muy normal.

Hisoka levantó la mirada, que se convirtió en una fría y calculadora, mirando al hombre, no le agradó para nada ese tono con su segunda fruta preferida.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con frialdad.

-Este idiota es un tramposo y no me da mi premio, ya he tirado todos los bolos pero usa unos trucos de mierda como excusa para que siga jugando-dijo amenazador, empezando a desprender su nen.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo, que se cautivo, pero no era el mejor sitio para una masacre.

Le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerle, Killua le miró con una ceja alzada, sorprendido de que Hisoka todavía seguía por ahí sin Gon por el lugar.

-¿Qué premio quieres?

Los ojos azules brillaron con una extraña y pura inocencia.

-El...el panda-dijo en un murmuro.

Hisoka sonrió.

-Deme una bola, por favor-pidió con una sonrisa y soltando el dinero necesario.

-¿Solo una?-preguntó fastidiado por la poca cantidad.

-No necesito más-aseguró cogiendo la bola.

Con un rápido, fuerte y elegante movimiento casi reventó los bolos e hizo un agujero en la pared. Obviamente no quedó ni uno en pie, dejando al hombre boquiabierto ya que no le dio tiempo a hacer nada, se sentía orgulloso de timar a la gente que pocas veces dejaba ganar, pero ese tío disfrazado de payaso lo dejó de piedra.

-Creo que he ganado-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

El tendedero tragó saliva, pero negó rotundamente con la cabeza señalando el agujero en la pared.

-¡Una mierda! ¡Me ha destrozado la pared, ahora me la va a pagar, imbécil!

Killua gruñó saltando para agarrarse a la barandilla y quedar casi a la misma altura que el tendedero.

-¡Deja de hacer trampa capullo! ¡El pervertido a ganado justamente para variar!-gritó sacando humo por las orejas de la rabia.

-¡Calla mocoso! ¿O me lo vas a pagar tú?-agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Killua levantándole-Dile a tu hermano que o me paga o te romperé la car...

Hisoka agarró el cuello del hombre y lo empotró contra el suelo fuera de la parada. Su mirada ya estaba fuera de control, quería sangre, aunque fuese de ese imbécil, no podía medir que tan fuerte era su ira por haber visto a ese capullo tocar y amenazar a su Killua.

"¿He dicho mi?" pensó, pero le restó importancia por un tirón de su camisa, Killua negaba con la cabeza refiriéndose a que no debía matarlo y menos aquí.

Con un suspiro, Hisoka dejó al hombre y se apoyó en su rodilla para quedar a su altura en el suelo.

-¿Y bien, me dará el panda, por favor?-preguntó con dulzura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Killua caminaba alegremente con el panda gigante a caballito y lo abrazaba por las patas delanteras para que no se cayese. No podía expresar la felicidad, podía haber cogido ese mismo peluche en cualquier tienda o haber desistido, pero que se lo consiguiera ese pervertido le hizo un poco de ilusión.

Hisoka tarareó feliz siguiendo al niño a su lado, el hombre les había ofrecido todos los peluches, pero como Killua solo quiso el panda…

-Podrías haberte quedado más-comentó admirando el rostro infantil lleno de felicidad, "Que mono eres" pensó con una sonrisa.

-Oe, no soy un niño, solo quería esto porque sí-dijo volteando el rostro para que no viera su sonrojo.

-Jujuju…claro que sí, eres toooodo un hombre-Killua sonrió un poco-Bueno, ya que te he conseguido esto, me dirás donde esta Ringo-chan, ¿verdad?

Eso fue suficiente para borrar la misma sonrisa que provocó al instante. Killua notó como esa opresión en el pecho regresaba. Por supuesto, Gon...¿Por qué iba a quedarse con él sin estar su amigo de por medio?

Frunció el ceño ocultando su rostro entre los brazos del panda. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Hisoka, de repente Killua desapareció en un instante, dejando al pelirrojo confundido.

XXXXXXXXX

Nunca había estado celoso, nunca, podría decirse que no conocía ni lo que era ese sentimiento, sin embargo, esta vez sí que lo sintió. Joder era horrible, y encima sentía celos de Gon, ¡De Gon! Y encima lo peor, y sobre todo humillante, sentía eso por culpa de Hisoka. El pervertido (mismo que le había conseguido el panda, sí, debía admitirlo) Pero...

"¿Es mucho pedir que alguien se interese un poco por mí?" pensó, dejando de lado el caso extraño y psicótico de su familia, pero en el fondo lo entendía, para Gon su padre era su meta, y por fin tenía una oportunidad de oro, la nota pedía exclusivamente que fuese solo.

Y Kurapika y Leorio no le iban a llevar de carabina.

Podía cuidarse solo pero entonces se sentiría exactamente igual que antes, solo, casi podría decir que abandonado.

"Pero si sé cuidarme solo" pensó frustrado, ¿por qué iba a necesitar a alguien? Y menos a Hisoka precisamente...

-Oe, ¿Por qué te has ido?-preguntó una voz en su oído, sobresaltándose.

-¿¡Q-Qué haces aquí?!-gritó entre avergonzado y molesto.

Hisoka se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

-Mmmh...Buena pregunta, no sé, quizás porque he preguntado sobre Ringo-chan y te has esfumado sin decir nada-Killua se estremeció-¿Tienes frío?

Negó con la cabeza, por supuesto que no, él no sentía frío, casi no sentía ni el dolor.

Sin embargo, Hisoka lo levantó en brazos y le enrolló de la nada aparecida, una chaqueta bastante cálida azul oscuro. El panda descansaba en la espalda de Hisoka como anteriormente estuvo en la de Killua. Este se revolvió entre los brazos tratando de liberarse, muerto de vergüenza.

-¡Suéltame!

-No, hasta que no me digas qué te pasa y donde esta Ringo-chan-declaró apretando más firmemente.

Killua sintió de nuevo el apretón.

-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NO ME PASA NADA! ¡VETE A BUSCAR A GON A OTRA PARTE Y QUÉDATE CON ÉL!-gritó con toda su fuerza mientras lograba zafarse de sus brazos saltando al suelo.

Dándose cuenta que le faltaba el panda

.

Sin embargo, Hisoka no se lo entregó entendiendo todo ahora, hizo el mayor esfuerzo por no sonreír preso de la ternura que le provocó el pequeño.

-Dámelo-ordenó con frialdad.

-Are~…Quien diría que un Zoldyck puede sentir celos-sonrió agachándose a su altura-Deduzco que Gon no está, y tú te has quedado solo.

-¿¡Qué te importa?! ¡Tú solo quieres a Gon! ¡Gon quiere a su padre! ¡Y Kurapika y el viejo se quieren mutuamente! ¿¡Quien me quiere a mí, a parte de una familia de locos que quiere que sea una maquina sin sentimientos?!-explotó sin poder aguantarse más.

Hisoka le enjuagó una pequeña lágrima con el pulgar. Killua se echó hacia atrás sorprendido y avergonzado, ¿por qué había hecho eso?

-Hum~...creo que has olvidado que eres mi segunda fruta favorita…

Killua frunció el ceño, disconforme con esas palabras.

-¿Segunda?

-La primera es Gon-sonrió divertido, pero se le borró cuando otra lágrima salió de forma inconsciente del niño-¿Killua?

-¿Qué?-preguntó con frialdad de nuevo.

Oh, ahora lo entendía, sonrió otra vez pero con una dulzura diferente, reservada exclusivamente para el niño.

-Killua, es cosa mía, ¿O me estas pidiendo que seas mi fruta preferida?-preguntó divertido por el sonrojo en el rostro del niño.

-...Sí-declaró sin pensárselo mucho.

A Hisoka no le hizo falta mucho más, tomó al niño entre sus brazos otra vez, acariciándole el rostro que se iluminó de repente con los fuegos artificiales que salían desde la feria. Killua se giró para verlos, sonriendo por los múltiples colores, el pelirrojo también sonrió acomodándolo entre sus brazos, dándole un beso en la mejilla a traición. Killua le dio un suave golpe en la frente con su manita, lo miró un rato fascinado por los ojos dorados. Era muy atractivo sin duda, y la forma que lo miraba, sin pudor alguno o vergüenza, a Killua nunca le gustó mucho que le respetaran.

-¿Te gusta lo que miras?-preguntó sonriendo.

Killua asintió, causando otra risa suave.

-Entonces...¿esto es una cita?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y desde ese día, el niño se colaba sin saber cómo demonios lo hacía en su apartamento, se quedaba un rato, horas, e incluso a dormir con él (eh sin nada excesivamente sexual)

Solo habían llegado a darse varios besos, y quizás subir un poco de nivel pero nada llegó demasiado lejos, Hisoka quería esperar un poco más a que su ahora preferida fruta madurara un poco más. Y Killua también, al menos quería estar seguro que todo lo que sentía no era por sentirse solo. Pero cada vez que miraba a Hisoka y discutía con él por sus comentarios pervertidos, estaba seguro de que no quería que tuviera a otra "fruta preferida".

Hisoka río cuando el pequeño se había quedado dormido en su pecho, le dio un suave beso en los labios levantándolo en brazos. Killua inconscientemente buscó los labios suaves, ronroneando y removiéndose en sueños, murmurando el nombre del pelirrojo.

-¿Ah~? ¿Qué debe de estar soñando?-preguntó en voz alta llevando al niño a la cama y quitándose la ropa, quedándose en pantalones.

Se cubrió así mismo y a Killua antes de llevarlo contra sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en los cabellos blancos, aspirando el extraño olor dulce que se quedaba siempre en ellos.

-Dulces sueños, Killu-chan...-sonrió antes de dormirse y dejar que el cansancio de varios días sin parar lo vencieran, llevándole a su mundo perfecto donde los únicos que residían eran él...

Y SU Killua.

FIN :3


End file.
